


okay so maybe he SHOULD develop a more balanced diet. maybe he should, okay

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Constipation, Desperation, Gen, Logan Gotta Eat More Veggies Smh, Scat, Why Did I Write This?, not really though??, poop, poop desperation, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The sides settle down to a movie night after eating some cheap takeout dinner.Logan finds he's getting a stomach ache.||HEED THE TAGS!!!!||
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	okay so maybe he SHOULD develop a more balanced diet. maybe he should, okay

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if you haven't already, READ THESE TAGS. read them. this is a shitfic, okay. a Shit Fic.  
> you have been warned
> 
> additional warnings:  
> cursing, food mention,,, uhhh logicality? kind of?

Logan let out a breath, shifting momentarily to get into a more comfortable position on the couch.  
The obnoxiously patterned blanket on his lap slipped a little, but he tugged it up again.

It was movie night, around 10pm if his estimates were correct, and all of the sides had ventured out of their rooms to join this time.  
Patton was at his side, Virgil and Janus further down, and Roman and Remus huddled on the floor in front of them.

There was an air of excitement in the room, a soft buzz, as none of them had been free often enough to be all together like this in a while.  
Typically, Logan would be impartial as to whether this 'family' gathering happened at all, but today, from his spot in the couch corner, he couldn't wait for it to be over.

His stomach had been cramping horribly for the past half an hour, and he had a sinking suspicion that it had something to do with the numerous emptied takeout boxes littered around them.

But it was no matter, simply an issue to be addressed later.  
That is what Logan would say if it wasn't currently encompassing every thought in his mind.

Roman was talking about something, he realised absently.  
Logan glanced up, where the prince was broadly and dramatically gesturing as he spoke, DVD case in hand.

Ah, so the movie had been chosen.

He shifted again, bringing one leg under him. His stomach hurt.

Logan slowly, subtly slid a hand under the blanket to cradle his stomach, wincing. It felt incredibly bloated. Was he ill?

Regardless, he clenched his jaw.  
It would do no good to be relentlessly worrying about small details, and ruining the experience of this event.

His gaze fell to the television screen, which was currently playing the opening to Lilo and Stitch, and with a sigh, he mercifully let himself forget about his predicament.

\----

It was now currently 10:42pm, and Logan was immensely regretting his decision to come at all.

His stomachache had gotten far worse, pushing at his insides and causing it to ache and stab pain through him at every moment. The arm that had once been carefully touching his abdomen now pressed hard against it, trying to alleviate any of the harsh pressure inside.

Clenching his jaw harder, he shifted in place again. It was more of a wriggle now, his body squirming rather vigorously to find some semblance of a comfortable position.  
This hurt a lot. His stomach hurts.

Logan ducked his head suddenly to bite back a grunt, struck by another stab of pain. He should leave.  
He could get medicine from the cupboards on the way out, and go to his room and curl up and sleep.  
That sounded quite adequate.

He should stand. Right now.  
He seemed to ache even more at the thought.  
Tentatively, he shifted his socked feet closer to the edge of the couch, readying himself.  
Step down.

He was not required here, he could just say that he has work to do.

Just as his heel slid off of the cushion and towards the floor, a hand touched his arm.

"Lo? Are you okay?" Patton questioned, face showing sweet concern even in the dim light of the TV screen.

All of his courage suddenly melted away and shrank into a sodden pile in his chest. The moral side's gaze felt like it was burning into the side of his cheek, sizzling through his skin to get into his head.  
"Of course, Patton," he responded, and he tucked his leg back under him and ignored the jab of pain that came with changing position.  
It was fine.  
He would wait until after the movie.

\----

It had been at least another hour, and as Virgil reached for his movie of choice to slot into the player, Logan realised rather abruptly that he was not sick.

The truth was, in his opinion, far more underwhelming, and far more embarrassing.

He just needed to take a shit.

That fact engraved itself into his head, making his face burn a little, and now that he knew he could not un-know.

He felt every pound of his stomach, every ache of his abdomen, every thud of his heartbeat.

He needed to leave.  
Oh, he needed to leave.

The thought came with much more urgency than before, and he bit his lip hard, reaching down to grip the couch cushion.

This was bad.  
His stomach hurt. A lot.

He managed to compose himself, and watched all of 15 minutes of the nightmare before christmas, when he absolutely could not take it any more.

"Excuse me," he muttered shakily, and launched himself off of the couch, carefully avoiding tripping on his fallen blanket. He briskly made his way out of the room, one hand subtly braced over his stomach.

Distantly, the questions of other sides could be heard. But Logan didn't care.  
As soon as he ducked out of view in the hallway, he began to walk faster.

Ow.

The bathroom doorknob was cold, and his hand was sweaty, and it took at least three tries before he securely held it in his palm, and shoved the door open.

His arms were actually shaking, he noticed, as he flicked the lock behind him and hurried to the toilet.  
Ow.

It took another few tries to tug down his pyjama pants, fingers fiddling with the drawstrings as he bounced on the balls of his feet, breathing uneven.

Once they were down, it was a matter of half a second before he was planted firmly on the toilet and was assaulted with pain.

"Ow-!" he yelped, unable to help himself from grabbing his stomach.

His stomach cramped awfully, and an unwilling grunt tore from his throat, face flushing.  
This was... Mortifying.

And then suddenly, everything was pushing hard, forcing its way out and he god forbid MOANED, doubling over, and knees tugging upwards.

His head felt like it was ready to explode, but the pressure just kept going, like it was endless, and he whimpered in relief, closing his eyes.

As this high descended, he absently realised that his thighs trembled, body flushed pink from exertion.

Ohhh, it was going again. Logan clenched his jaw tight, tucking his knees up further. His hands gripped the sides of the seat in a white-knuckled grip.  
Close...

And then, a sound came that frightened him out of his skin.

"Logan, you good in there, kiddo?"

"Pa-Patton," he mumbled shakily, attempting with some success at sounding normal. Even as he was restraining from figuratively shitting his brains out.  
"Everything is alright, I'll be out in a moment," he finished, praying that would be an adequate response.

However, it didn't seem like it would sway the other side.  
"Are you sure, Lo? You've been acting weird all night." the voice came again, and it sounds so soft and concerned and Logan just hurts and he startles to feel his eyes begin to burn.

"I am fine, I will see you in a moment-" he tries to speak hurriedly, hoping it would make Patton leave quicker, but it was apparently too late.

The loud, unmistakeable sound of something heavy falling into the toilet was heard, and Patton fell silent.  
Logan involuntarily let out a pained moan, feeling his face burn with pure shame.

Eventually, after a mortifying 40 seconds of pure quiet, Patton spoke up.  
"Alright, I'll see you in a bit, kiddo. I'll... Make you some tea."

\----

Logan slumped down on the couch and shut his eyes, feeling boneless, tired and embarrassed.

The others had gone to bed, and it just left him and Patton, who had insisted on staying a little longer.

There was a weight beside him, and he peeled open his eyes, seeing a dark fluffy cat onesie. Then, a gentle, warm hand pressed against his forehead.

"It's alright, Lo. It's not the end of the world." Patton giggled, smiling softly.

Logan tried to merely ignore him, face flooded with far too much shame to accept his point, but then...  
Fingers were running through his hair.  
He sighed, melting into the couch cushions, eyelids fluttering closed again.

"Apologies for earlier..." he muttered, leaning into the touch.

Patton just laughed, a huffy little giggle that had him feeling just a little better.  
"It's nothing to worry about, kiddo.."

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! you made it through. please tell me what you think, even if it was awful, anddd thank you :D


End file.
